Tragedies are Meant to Be Part 1
by xxFAN xxGIRLxx
Summary: Miley is a seventeen years old girl. She moved from Orlando to Titusville with her father. Her mother died in an accident. Miley meets new friends in Titusville. She starts liking this new guy that she never saw there before. Derek and Miley start going o


**Acts in Love may Change your Life**

After Miley moved into her new house in Titus ville, she was always going outside with her friends to play.

Miley was really good in all types of spots, but her favorite sport was football and soccer. Mainly all what her friends does is playing, climb the trees, talk and play, play, play.

"Hey Miley, can you climb the tree and get me one orange, please??" Josh asked her while he was walking towards Edward and another boy that she couldn't see well. "Whatever Josh!!" She said while climbing the tree. While she was up in the tree, she was almost sure that the boys were talking about her; she had got that feeling when she realized that all the time they were looking at her. _What are they talking about?? I know it is about me but... What could it be?? And who is that knew boy I never had seen before??_

She had gotten a couple of oranges, because she knew that they would ask her to get some more and she really didn't want to go back up. So she went to give the orange to him, but who she wanted to see wasn't there. She was kind of sad but she hopes that he comes back. "Josh, who's that guy that was here?? And what were you guys talking about??" Miley asked curious. "He's just a friend. And why do you want to know what we were talkingabout??" Josh asked worried that she found out something, but she didn't. "Ooh... Just curiosity... But who is he?? Does he live here??" She asked with a cute puppy look. "Well... Yes he lives here AND his name is Derek but why..." He said before being interrupted. "Why does he never hang out here?? And with you were going to ask me why I so curious about him am well... DON'T ASK!! OR I'LL KILL YOU!! laugh laugh" She said in a funny way. "AS I WAS NOT ACTUALLY SAYING BEFORE YOU INTERRUPTED ME... He doesn't actually like to stay here, because he likes to do other things, do you follow what I mean??" He said in a mysterious way. "Not really but OK!! laugh But are they coming back??" she said. "Edward and Derek said that they would come back in five minutes." Josh said with decrease in his face. "Really?? Ooh... well I mean in a different way... it not that I like him or SO... but you know how I love meting knew friends! Right? Well... when they come back can you present me to him??" She didn't stay to hear what would be his answer, because she knew that it would be YES, because he can't say NO to her.

"Miley, come here" Angelica called her while Miley was walking towards her. "SOOOO... What were you and Josh talking about??" Angelica asked with a funny look that made Miley laugh so much. "Ac..tu...ally noth...noth...ing... But why??" Miley said laughingso much. "Because... You've got to promise not to tell him anything...OK? Because I thought he was going to tell you that he LOVES YOU SO MUCH. Well actually everybody loves you." Miley was chocked she didn't know what to do, what to stare, what to say and thanks God in that exact moment her father called her to go home to eat lunch. She ran as fast as she could back home.

When she was in the front of her house door she looked back and she saw Derek. He was looking at her when she turned around. What chocked her was that he didn't look to another way, her just continued looking to her and Miley looking to him. He smiled to her, she melted and she smiled back. Then she opened the door and went in. She was in havens.

"So Miley, how was outside? What were you guys doing? Are you having fun?" her father asked her, kissing her nose.

"Outside it great!! We were playing as usual. And of course I had fun!! And how about you?" she asked with that way that she wasn't interested to know.

"I did your favorite food today!!" he said pulling his chair to sit while Mileywas serving herself.

MEAN WHILE

After Miley went in Derek was still staringat her house and Josh was observing him then he went to talk to him.

"I guess that her magic got you too right??" he asked with a hundred and ten present sure.

"What are you talkingabout??" he said lying.

"I'm talking about MILEY!! You are there just staring at her house for a while know and don't say that you weren't because everybody so what happened. Don't worry you're not the first or only one who got in LOVE with her." Josh said turning away.

"You're... you're insane!!" he said angrily.

Everybody was sitting around the orange tree waiting for Miley to come back. The climate in those minutes was kind of heavy. Josh was staring angrily at Derek. _He is not going to have a future with her! She is my girl! And I wont let him stay close to her!! _And Derek was staring at Josh angrily as well. _Miley is main. And I'm going to prove him that. Actually look at him and look at me!! She wouldn't like him... PLEASEEEEE. But she is SOOOO F ing HOT!! I guess I'm in love!! She is the one for me. You know what?? I'm going to knock on her door._

He stepped up and walked to her house, but of curse Josh went with him and of course the rest came along to. Derek knocked on the door and waited.

"I'll get it dad!!" she said running to the door.

_Oh my God!! She is going to open the door... What sold I say?? DRR I'll just act normal. And I will just ask her if she can go out and play. DRR. Why am I acting like this??..._

"Yes??" she said without looking who was there. "OHH... h...i...hi..." she said nervously.

"Can you come outside know?? Like we all will just play... like if will were going to do some..." he said without knowing what he actually said.

"Sure. Just hold on a sec, I'll just ask my dad." she said in so much happiness.

_OHH I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! Wait... what did I just say? I can't be in LOVE!_

"Dad..." she said before being interrupted by her loved daddy.

"Go ached and have lots of fun!! Bye love" he said.

"Hi, once more... well YEAH!" she said while she was closing the door and walking outside.

"So... What are we going to do? Just staring at each other?" Josh said without patience, because Derek didn't any more than just looking at Miley and Mileythe same thing.

_What am I thinking about? Look at Derek... he's so much better than me! Of course she likes him and will never like me! I'm so dumb of thinking that she will be JUST MAIN! Well I hope they will be HAPPY TOGETHER! I JUST going to stop thinking about her... JUST!!_

"Angelica, Michele, Alisha lets go... mom is calling to go eat!" Josh lied just to let then alone.

"Bye guys!!" Miley and Derek, by coincidence they said it at the same time.

"Hey Miley, came here please, I have to show you something." he said grabbing her hand and taking her to this place.

"Where are we going?" she asked continuing holding his hands.

"Close your eyes please. Trust me. Please." he said almost getting to the please. "You can open your eyes know." he was looking at her to see what was going to be her reaction.

"Oooh My God! Its beautiful here." her eyes were shaming were ever she was looking.

Suddenly Derek and Mileyfound them self's holing each other's hands and looking at each other. Miley's hair was covering her right eye when Derek lifted his right hand and slowly he got closer and closer to Miley's face, and he putted her hair behind her ear, Miley's eyes were shamingmore and more, she wasn't believing what was happening. Derek couldn't hold it any more, he got closer and he's face was each time closer to hers, and suddenly they were flyingin the cuteness love. They finally were in the same agenda; it was like if both were in the same, the same soul, the same everything.

Suddenly they stopped kissingand Derek got beautiful flour that was on a tree next to them and him give it to her. She smelled it and before she could say anythingDerek said something. "I LOVE YOU Miley, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Do you want to go out with me, Miley?" he said lookinginto her eyes. He was so nervous that he couldn't even see anything else, just Miley.

"YES! I LOVE YOU TO!" Sign she said while she was raped in his arms, she felt safe close to him.

Miley heard her father calling her go to back home. She was so mad at him, even though that he didn't know what she was doing; it's that she didn't what to go her wanted to stay close to Derek. "I have to go Derek. It's getting late and I'm hearing my dad calling me. Sorry." she said putting her head down. "Well... at least can I let you at your door? And just maybe I can give you a last kiss... Today... JUST MAYBE..." laugh he said pullingher towards his chest and giving her a last kiss. "I think I'm in love with you, Derek!" she said honestly. "You JUST think??" he said sarcastically. Miley just continued walking.

Josh was watching them while they were walking to her house. He was so angry but mostly sad because he knows that they are together. _Why?? Why him?! I want her for me! I want to kill him. Actually, what will Miley will think about me if I kill him?? Well... I'll just... I'll just forget it!_

"Well... I guess we're here! Honestly... I don't want you to go I want you here with me! But...well... I just know one important thing... it's that I LOVE YOU MILEY!! Until tomorrow!" he gives her a kiss of good night and he waited until she closed the door for him to go. "Bye Derek! Until tomorrow! LOVE YOU!" that was the last thing that she told him that day. She went home, and gives her dad a kiss and went to take a shower.

MEAN WHILE

Derek was walking to his house, when three old guys apprised from nowhere and stained in front of him. Derek looked all the directions. "What are you guys doing here? I told you that I could do it on my own, but I still didn't find that person!" Derek said angrily. "Oruchimoru, Reno and Axel, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO TELL ME!! KNOW YOU GUYS MAY GO BACK WHERE IN HELL YO GUYS CAME FROM!!" Derek said runningback home, he thought that they went back to where they came from but NO, and they were in front of his door. "OK then, tell me what you have to tell me!" Derek said sitting down on the flour.

"I thought you said that you didn't want to hear want we wanted to tell you, right?" Oruchimoru said sarcastically. "Stop playing around Oruchimoru! This is serious!" Reno said sarcastically as well. "Listen Derek, we came here to tell you that you-" Axel said. "That you don't have to continuing looking for that person, because-" Oruchimoru continuing saying. "Because you already found that person. But you just don't know who-" Reno said. "Shut the F up! You're giving to much information! Dumb butt!!" Axel said. "So who is Miley? Is she GOOD? When are you going to-" Oruchimoru said. "Oooh boy!! She is GREAT... I LOVE HER SO MU-"he said. "Hey!! You're perverted !! And what I just said well.. It's A LIE!!" he said when he found out what he was meaning. "No it's NOT." Oruchimoru said. "She it is!!" Derek said back. "NAAHH!!" Oruchimoru said. "YAHAA" Derek said. "NAAAHHAA" Oruchimoru said. "YAHHAA-"Derek said. "Can you guys stop actinglike babies please?!" Reno said while Axel was nodding his head with an expression as ''_Not again!''_"Don't say NAAAHHHAAA to my YAHHAA!!" Derek cross his arms and showed his tongue to Oruchimoru, Oruchimorudid the same thing as well. "Let's just go! Or else this wills continue forever!" Axel said by pulling Oruchimoru to them. And all of a sudden they despaired.

Derek when finally into his house! He went to take a shower and he didn't stop thinking about Miley. He eat and went to bed, of course he was STILL thinking about Miley.

Morning


End file.
